The kids of summer
Musical guest Hayley Williams Of Paramore (just like a pill) Appearances Mya Lecia-Naylor, Ben wilby, Octavia Selena alexandru, Jack Dylan Grazer, Chosen Jacobs, Sophia Lillis and Finn wolfrad as the new populars (it’s their first appearance, their names are Rachel, Erik, Estuardo, Amanda And Heavyn) Opening from the nickelodeon animation studio and for a cartoon cramaganza! plays IIIIIIIIIIIIIT'S KABLAM! Where cartoons and comics collide! Now to take you inside and turn the pages, here are your hosts, Henry and June. music plays as Henry and June dance to it. Then they flip and the song ends. Transcript Henry: What’s up! Henry and June here, welcoming you to kablam June: that’s right, and our musical guest is Hayley Williams, she’s a lead singer of the band called paramore Henry: wow june this beach is super awesome. June: I agree with you my brother pal. So here is the two ferrets that everybody’s talking about, sniz and fondue (turns the page to reveal sniz and fondue) (After sniz and fondue) Henry: hey june it's the offbeats! hey betty! betty anne bongo: hey henry hi june! June: we like your shorts Tommy: thanks, What is our new one again? Henry: it’s called late nights, with special guest appearances August: cool, our short will start after Angela anaconda, see you there (then Henry turns the page to Angela anaconda) (after Angela anaconda) announcer: coming up, the Offbeats, followed by our musical guest Hayley Williams of paramore (2 commercials) announcer: kablam! June: welcome back kablamoids! As you can see, we’re about to take a bath, We are ready to sing a wash song Henry: ready june? June: ready! Henry: then let's jump! Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt, getting grubby doesn't hurt June: but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away June: before I eat, I have a wash Henry: rub a dub, splish splash splosh Henry and June: this is what I always do To wash off germs and stinky poo Henry: soap on my fingers and in between, make sure that they are really clean June: rinse and dry, then I'm done Henry and June: a wash with CBeebies is so much fun. (After they sing the wash song, they turn the page to reveal the offbeats short, the new populars are at the street) Rachel: Okay guys! Let's sing a song about Betty Anne bongo in a loud voice to wake people up! (Hears something) Erik: What is that? Betty Anne: My name is Betty Anne Bongo, I sing this little song-O, I sing it all day long-O! New populars: betty Anne bongo? grubby groo: they nervous they nebbish they small and the populars didn't like em at all, but thats ok life is sweet, they cool, they the offbeats (at the populars hangout) Amanda: so what happened to the old populars Betty Anne: they moved with their families Erik: whoa, did they tommy: yes, because the old ones are moving to a different country repunzil: so who are you new populars: we’re the populars august: wow! (After the Offbeats short) Henry: And now, ladies and gentlemen, please give a big kablam welcome, to our musical guest that i’m Gonna be having, Hayley Williams the lead singer of paramore! (Audience cheering) Hayley Williams: I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me I think I took too much I'm crying here, what have you done? I thought it would be fun I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch I can't stay on your morphine, 'cause it's making me itch I said I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little I think I'll get outta here, where I can Run just as fast as I can To the middle of nowhere To the middle of my frustrated fears And I swear you're just like a pill 'Stead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill You keep makin' me ill I haven't moved from the spot where you left me This must be a bad trip All of the other pills, they were different Maybe I should get some help I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch I can't stay on your morphine, 'cause it's making me itch I said I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little I think I'll get outta here, where I can Run just as fast as I can To the middle of nowhere To the middle of my frustrated fears And I swear you're just like a pill 'Stead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill You keep makin' me ill Run just as fast as I can To the middle of nowhere To the middle of my frustrated fears And I swear you're just like a pill 'Stead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill You keep makin' me ill (Repeat til fade) (Audience cheering) June: that’s the end of our show! (Closes the comic) Announcer: join us again next time, same kablam time, same kablam Network!